The present invention relates generally to the field of computer system backup, and more particularly to dynamically optimizing performance of a computer system backup solution.
In information technology, a “backup” refers to the copying and archiving of computer data so it may be used to restore the original data. Backed up data may be stored on one or more servers, which may be geographically remote from the source system and each other. Backups have at least two distinct purposes, one of which is to enable recovery of data after it has been lost, for example due to deletion, hardware failure or physical loss, a disastrous event, etc. Another purpose of backups may be to recover a previous version of data following an erroneous or premature update.
Performing backups from large computer systems presents challenges in managing and moving large volumes of data from source machines to the backup servers in a time efficient, and cost efficient manner.